Friends With Benefits
by sharigone
Summary: It started off with something that would protect them both from getting hurt and ended up being something more. What were they to begin with? Based off of Day 5 of NaruHina Smut Month on tumblr. Oneshot.


A/N: Trying out a different writing style.

Day 5: Friends With Benefits

Hinata POV:

I never pictured myself agreeing to doing this sort of thing with Naruto. Doing things that couples do without being a couple knowing that either one of us could get bored and move onto another. Maybe I'm making it more complex than it actually is. Naruto only wanted this because he wanted a relationship but without the title because he doesn't want to be tied down so quickly and I just wanted him. Is it so bad?

I know my feelings are on the line whenever I go to his house seeking his touch, but I can't stay away. We're drawn to one another. Our only rule was that we never kiss on the lips because it gets personal and it would ruin this entire deal we have. Everything about this deal we have is so complicated because I know that he feels what I feel but he doesn't want to act on it. I guess that's one of the perks of this whole friends with benefits thing. You can fool around all you want but keep the friendship.

It was raining hard tonight in this cold crisp weather and I ran as fast as I can to his house. I wore my turquoise nightgown and fuzzy bunny slippers not giving a care in the world how terrible I looked. I just needed him. I knocked on his door repeatedly and paused while he opened it up.

"Hinata? It's so late." he allowed me to step inside.

"I know." I whispered.

Naruto POV:

"Are you crying?"

I took notice to her red nose and puffy eyes. She was practically drenched head to toe and shivering. Hinata didn't answer me but instead she just looked down at the floor. I knew she wanted to tell me something but she wasn't sure if she should.

"Take a shower before you get sick. You can wear one of my shirts." I took her hand and led her to my room.

I grabbed her a towel and one of my clean black t-shirts out of drawer. If she got her thoughts together in the shower then she'd be able to talk to me. I sat on the bed waiting for her to come out from the bathroom. After half an hour she still wasn't out so I decided to go in there and check up on her. The bathroom was clouded with steam but I heard her soft whimpering coming from the shower. I pulled the shower curtains back and saw her curled up at the corner of the tub crying her eyes out.

I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't care about her the same way she did for me. Seeing her this way hurt me more than I thought. I stripped out of my clothes and sat in there with her before pulling her into my lap.

"What's the matter?" I spoke softly to her.

She looked up at me with her wet lashes and her bottom lip quivered. I needed to know what was hurting her so I could help lessen the pain.

"I-I can't be this way with you anymore." She choked out, "It hurts so much."

"What are you talking about, Hinata. I don't understand."

"Can't you see? I'm so in love with you that I can't bear it. I can't just have sex with you and walk away like it didn't happen."

I bit down on my lip and stroked the hair out of her beautiful pale face. How could I just brush her off like that? How could I be so selfish with her feelings? I need to be a man. I thought for a second about my feelings towards her and if I'm able to reciprocate it. I thought about how I get envious every time I catch a man with a wandering eye looking at her and how it makes me so happy to see her smile at me after I tell her some dumb joke that only she'd laugh at. I would do just about anything for her and it took me this long to realize it.

I tilted her head up and hovered my face over her's. I watched as she shut her eyes and I brushed my thumb across her jawline before I leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. It felt like electricity the moment it happened, like it was always meant to be like this.

"No, don't do this just to make me feel better." Hinata shook her head.

"I want to do this." I told her before I kissed her again.

I felt her hand on my cheek as she kissed me back. This was heaven. Hot water beating down my back and the both of us sharing this passionate moment with our naked bodies against each other. She adjust herself on my lap to where she was straddling me and she parted her lips open. I darted my tongue into her mouth and tasted her sweetness as my hand ran down her back. Her tongue met mine as I swirled it around. I felt myself getting hard and I grabbed her hips and pressed my growing erection against her inner thigh. She practically melted as she moaned against my lips. I moved a hand down to feel just how wet she was and was pleasantly surprised with how much she wanted me too.

I stretched my hand out to cup her womanhood as she started to grind against my hand. We both knew that what we're about to do wasn't just going to be casual sex, this will be love making. Our kisses quickly intensified as I felt her hands ball into fists in my hair as her hips clicked back and forth against my hand. I reached my other hand back and turned off the water before I picked myself and Hinata off the tub floor and I started to walk back into my room. I gently laid Hinata down on the bed and watched her wet dark purple hair spread across my bed. She smiled up at me as I hovered over her and put my hands on the sides of her face.

"I love you, Hinata." I whispered to her.

"And I love you too."

I leaned down and kissed her soft lips once more before I positioned myself over her entrance and slowly slid myself inside of her. She let out a shaky breath as I filled her completely. I pulled out, only leaving my tip in before sliding all the way in again. I kept up with my movements watch her moan over and over again. I always want to be the one to make her feel this good.

I kept my hands at both sides of her face and her hands were over mine. The connection we had was like nothing I've ever felt before. There is no denying that we were made for each other. Our breathing synchronized with each other and her hips met mine with each thrust. She stared deeply into my eyes with her perfectly pearlish ones and I felt everything she was feeling. I will never see anyone as beautiful or as amazing as Hinata.

I emptied myself into her and felt her essence coat me all over. She tilted her head up and kissed me deeply before I pulled out of her and laid beside her. We faced each other and I saw the corners of her lips curve into a smile as she ran her fingers through my short blonde hair.

And that's when I realized that I was so stupid thinking being friends with benefits with her was what I wanted. This was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
